


when the sun's upset and the moon loses its light

by sillythunder



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bio major!Jongho, bio major!San, bio major!Yeosang, business major!Mingi, business major!Seonghwa, business major!Yunho, fashion major!Hongjoong, jealous jongho, jongho is tired bc of mingi, jongho thirdwheeling sansang, roommates!minjong, sunshine!mingi, wooyoung is tired of minjong's shinenigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillythunder/pseuds/sillythunder
Summary: “no Im sick of third wheeling for fuck’s sake bio nerds” clutching on his bag Jongho stood up and gave the couple a look, im gonna go to the library nobody contact me look.“that’s why no one is hitting on your basic ass bitch” Yeosang said almost kinda stressed on his statement.“you mean except his longtime roommate but this guy is as dense as a neutron star” San murmured on their way out, as usual they brushed it off and went on each of their way.or just Jongho being confused bc his roommate kisses him on the cheek as his ritual every time Jongho gets mad at him
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	when the sun's upset and the moon loses its light

**Author's Note:**

> minjong roommate dynamics was stuck on my mind so here I am
> 
> here are some songs to listen while reading (*these were the songs that played repeatedly while I write this)
> 
> • Take me home by ATEEZ  
> • Maps by Maroon 5  
> • Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy (remastered) by Queen  
> • Play by Chungha  
> • Leave the door open by Bruno mars  
> • If without u by ATEEZ

“If you use my special shampoo again im gonna evict you as my roommate!”

Early in the morning and Jongho’s yell was heard very clear in their college off-campus complex. As he was preparing his things to go to his class Mingi rushed to the bathroom claiming he’s gonna shower like the flash because his class started 10 minutes ago.

Jongho and Mingi has been roommates for quite a time now starting from their freshman years which had them stuck in a lousy men’s dorm inside the campus that seemed like an abandoned zoo; stinky plus hungry predators locked inside their dorm rooms. That led them to move in a much nicer complex near the campus which is kinda famous for uni students since most of the residents consists of either rich ass college students who could afford the rent or office workers in their 30s. Ah yes, their parents backs them up with the rent of course because their monthly part time work salary is not even a fourth of it plus their parents have stuffed wallets so.

“why didn’t you wake me up when my alarm rang?” rushing off the bathroom already dressed, soaking wet hair dripping on his shirt, Mingi immediately took his things and went outside running.

_Dumbass for I know you didn’t set it because you went straight for your bed._ Jongho thought as he breathes heavily wrapping the sandwich he made for the two of them to eat for breakfast but Mingi was perplexed when he knew he was late so he could not see it.

He got startled when the door flung open, he didn’t expect any visitors today. The door revealed Mingi rushing back to the apartment

_“I mean our necklace”_

With that he meant the couple necklace he got for the two of them celebrating them moving out of the horror on campus dorms. Mingi rambled through his things on his study table and as he was wearing the necklace with a raindrop pendant, he noticed Jongho’s not wearing them.

“you never wore the necklace I got you come on it has been 2 years”

Mingi said as if he’s in the drama betrayed by the main protagonist, he walked closer to the kitchen where Jongho was packing the sandwiches

“if you don’t stop that shitty acting im going to shove this up your ass” the red head said showing Mingi a clear view of his fist.

His face immediately changed to puppy eyes + tremendous amount of pout pleading for forgiveness.

“here take the sandwich idiot” Jongho handed the golden-haired boy

As a ritual Mingi leaned forward to kiss Jongho’s cheeks, no they aren’t couples that’s just how Mingi is and Jongho has had enough today

“Kiss me again and I’ll really fucking beat your ass” Mingi just laughed on Jongho’s statement and dashed off for his own safety.

⚡⚡⚡

Soon after the professor went out the room Yeosang and San ran to where Jongho was seated and invited him to eat lunch.

“no Im sick of third wheeling for fuck’s sake bio nerds” clutching on his bag Jongho stood up and gave the couple a look, im gonna go to the library nobody contact me look.

“that’s why no one is hitting on your basic ass bitch” Yeosang said almost kinda stressed on his statement.

Jongho’s been single for god knows since when, no one knows if he’s just uninterested or no one is really hitting on him because he looks like he could kill you for just a second and he speaks either very cold or very blunt not giving anyone a chance to flirt with him.

“you mean except his longtime roommate but this guy is as dense as a neutron star” San murmured on their way out, as usual they brushed it off and went on each of their way.

The library is usually packed during these hours so it was not a surprise to Jongho that there are no vacant seats, he instead just went to the nearest coffee shop where one of his friends works at.

“one i-” he was cut off in the middle of his order of course it was his friend they just exchanged nods and Jongho immediately handed him his card. As usual he ordered an iced brewed coffee with a lemon meringue pie.

“I did not expect you here at this time” his friend Seonghwa from the business department in their uni, although a senior they became friends easily because Seonghwa initiated a talk and turns out they clicked with their beliefs that they hate mint chocolate so a strong bond was made.

“oh yeah I originally planned to study at the lib but it was hella packed so here I am with my lovely lemon meringue pie” Jongho responded to his friend

“it’s lunch please eat a decent meal not just dessert” Seonghwa sat down in front of him as he nagged for him to eat nicely.

“you’re not my mom let me live in peace” Jongho responded taking a bite on his favorite dessert.

There were not many costumers around so Seonghwa decided to open a topic for a small talk,

“so how’s you and mingi?” out of nowhere Jongho shifted his facial expression to disgust.

“wdym how’s me and mingi? motherfucker kissed me after using my special shampoo. Next time I will not give him any breakfast” the other just chuckled on the way his friend said those words

“at least you’re happy now” Seonghwa’s words caused the red head to defend himself too fast

“im not enjoying it in any form, he uses everything I own and pays me with a fucking puppy eyes and kisses fucking disgusting behavior I may say. Does he think he’s able to pay it with being so irritatingly touchy with me? Never. One time I’ll just literally yeet him off of our balcony and let him fly like a plastic bag drifting through the wind maybe he’ll meet katy perry” taking a sip of his cold brew after a long complain, Seonghwa just smiled at him and sang queen’s good old fashioned lover boy ooh love part as he got up and went back to the counter.

“not you too dipshit” Jongho said under his breath 

Not even half of his drink,

“oh ho ho you just got replaced bro” San sent him a text message with a photo of mingi giggling with someone new to Jongho’s eyes.

_What’s the need to send me this it’s not like im his partner or whatever._ Jongho thought as he sends another threat text to punch San and his boyfriend as soon as the three of them meet.

⚡⚡⚡

Mingi went home late this day which meant no one tidied up their apartment. Jongho’s duty was cooking and laundry so basically what’s left for Mingi is groceries and cleaning. There’s food on the table as usual but it was still for two people.

“you haven’t eaten yet?” Jongho just answered with a light nod while scrolling through his phone. The golden-haired panicked guy immediately act upon setting the table for them two

_Oh shit didn’t I mention to him I’ll be eating out with a friend?_ Mingi silently battle with himself while placing down the plates.

“im sorry it’s a lil bit late to have dinner at this time, why didn’t you just eat by yourself?” He was braver this time, or so he thought. As that last word exited through his mouth Jongho threw a spoon at Mingi’s direction

“because you’ll be all over me again whining because I did not wait for you dumbass!” Jongho said almost shouting infuriatingly at his roommate

Mingi picked up the spoon and got him new one, “what do you mean all over you? that’s just who I am Jongho”

The table was quiet for quite a minute until Jongho spoke something but Mingi couldn’t hear it because he was too immersed on praising the food.

_“that’s the problem, that’s just who you are”_

When the two of them finished eating the other went straight to his room while the other washed the dishes.

“hey a friend will be coming over next week” Mingi spoked to Jongho through the closed door. Of course, he knocked

Jongho knew it was the guy on the picture San sent him, because who else? Mingi does not have a lot of friends around the campus except him.

“so what, do you want me to go home late so you guys can do domestic stuff like married couples? Yeah sure” he replied lying on his bed

“eyy it’s not like that he’s my new friend all im asking is if it’s okay to you for me to invite him over? Im being a good roommate here” Mingi waited for an answer before going to his room

Jongho just answered as he is, kinda cold and blunt. _Okay fine whatever do what you want to do im gonna be on my room the whole time._

⚡⚡⚡

Jongho planned to not go home early today even though he only has 2 classes but the universe is playing with him because he has no one to go to. San and Yeosang being on a date and his other friends having classes at this specific day where Mingi’s friend is supposedly coming over

“at least memorize the formula” Yunho came over because he needed help on their statistics worksheet and Mingi is the best at their class, explains why they are studying on the dining table at Mingi’s apartment now

“we’ve been over this earlier how come you already forgot how to do it? Memorize it, Memorize Yunho” encircling the formula on the paper, Mingi stood up and went to his room to get his self-made flashcards

Yunho heard beeping noises indicating someone is getting in so he went to the door to greet Mingi’s dorm mate

As soon as the apartment door opened Yunho greeted the person it revealed, “Hi! Im Yunho third year accounting, nice to finally meet you Jongho!”

His bubbly personality made Jongho jumped right when he greeted him. Jongho smiled at Yunho and accidentally said _finally?_ So Yunho then went on explaining,

“uhm Mingi kinda told me your friendship throughout college so I was excited to meet you” Yunho said and before he could say more Mingi was already behind him ready to pull him because he might say too much.

“okay? Nice to meet you too, Jongho bio junior” as a polite human Jongho greeted him back of course and proceeded to remove his shoes as the other two got back to studying.

Dinner is already right around the corner so Jongho went out his room to do his duty but the amazing smell of food welcomed him

“oh hey Jongho sorry I intruded your kitchen but this is the least I can do, come on let’s eat!” placing the dish on the center of the table, Jongho sat on the other side of the table. Thank god their dining table is for 6 people because if not someone might just eat on the floor.

The food was surprisingly delicious, Jongho didn’t expect Mingi’s friend to cook this good because he had prejudiced him to a mama’s boy who doesn’t do his chores

When yunho glanced to Jongho he couldn’t help to notice,

“hmm you really don’t wear it” Mingi immediately nudged Yunho

“wear what?” Jongho asked taking another bite of the food. Mingi brushed it off easily by bringing out another topic. He doesn’t want to explain to Jongho that he told yunho almost everything he know about Jongho.

“Did you know your friend Seonghwa takes the same unit as we are?”

With that they were able to converse casually. Yunho said he didn’t know Jongho is friends with Seonghwa and that he’s close with Hongjoong, the boyfriend from fashion department. Their conversation just led to the conclusion that they have common friends and they should all hangout.

Once they were finished Jongho offered to wash the dishes this time since the two still needs time to study and its nearing 9 pm.

Since the sink is just beside the dining table he could hear and kinda see what the two is doing and that started his irritation.

He doesn’t know why he’s feeling irritated, all he just noticed is the distance between them, or maybe the way Mingi giggles whenever Yunho got it wrong? Or rather the way his eyes sparkle at times the other gets it right. Whatever he is feeling he can’t make up a word for it although he thought of it as jealousy, it couldn’t be because he’s not anything to Mingi and he’s not entitled to feel that so maybe uneasiness when Yunho is around? He just put it at that.

A bowl accidentally slipped on Jongho’s hand so it shattered on the sink, when he picked it up, he felt a sting and let out a groaning sound so the two looked at his direction and Mingi went to him

“I told you I will be the one to wash the dishes, look at what happened. Give me your hand” his cheeks felt hot so he turned away when Mingi held his hand

Mingi went to get band aids, Yunho was just there looking at the two of them smiling so Jongho thought he’s weird but for Yunho he witnessed a crucial information for his friend

After they settled Jongho’s cut, they got back on studying and didn’t notice how fast the time ticks

“thank for teaching me really I would fail this if I did it myself” Yunho said as he’s packing his bags. It’s already 11 pm so he insisted to go home

“no problem just ask me anytime” Mingi replied as they walk outside the apartment. As soon as they got to the lobby, they saw Yunho’s boyfriend Wooyoung already waiting outside with his Ducati so they said their goodbyes

“Hop on” his boyfriend said as he tossed him his helmet.

“Did you meet mr. neutron star?” Wooyoung asked while Yunho puts on his helmet

“Mr. neutron star?” he asked in confusion

“That’s what San calls him” the other answered starting his motor’s engine

Although Jongho haven’t met Wooyoung, Yeosang tells him about Mr. Neutron star. Wooyoung and Yeosang were childhood best friends so they know each other it just so happens that Yeosang got in a relationship with San so they know Jongho and Mingi

“oh yeah I just witnessed something that might get Mingi energized for a month, He was blushing when Mingi held his hands although he saw me smiling when he got cut so maybe he thinks of me as weird ass intruder on their apartment” as tired as he is Yunho just leaned on Wooyoung and closed his eyes.

“interesting” Wooyoung uttered as he drove them home

⚡⚡⚡

A week after Yunho came over, Mingi doesn’t come home so often because he became Yunho’s teacher on stats that’s what they call it, so Jongho often feels so alone these days

“hey neutron star don’t forget we’re coming over at your place we need to finish our thesis on molecular biochemistry” San tapped his shoulders reminding him before they leave the class because Jongho seemed to be not so focused today due to the things the professors on the bio department asked him to do

Having high scores on his tests is easy for Jongho so the professors often ask him to answer their prepared tests beforehand to see if it’s hard enough or so plus he checks the papers to not just for his class but for every class his prof handles. Of course, it isn’t for free, if it is then he wouldn’t accept it plus this is where he met Seonghwa although today he is not around

He finished having backaches and sore butt for sitting for so long checking papers,

“Jongho could you also give this to the other departments and let their head sign on it? Thank you” Jongho just nodded of course because he can’t refuse after all he’s getting paid to be their task runner. Fortunately, he doesn’t have classes anymore today

Their campus is wide so now not only does he pants because he’s out of breath but also, his thighs are burning from all those walking, this is where he questioned himself for not buying a motor bike while he can

After he gave back the signed paper, he immediately went home to tidy up first before his friends comes over, of course Mingi isn’t there he’s often on Yunho’s for their study sessions

Just minutes after, San and Yeosang already came into the apartment. As soon as they sat down, they started working on their paper which is due next week

While they work of course the couple could not contain themselves for not flirting so Jongho obviously did almost 50 percent of their paper

“I cannot believe im third wheeling inside my house” groaned Jongho as he’s typing on his laptop

“we’re done on our task neutron star, btw where’s mr. sunshine” Yeosang wondered as he removed himself on San’s embrace facing Jongho across the table

“idk I don’t care” coldly responding taking a sip of his water beside him, the other two exchanged looks

“no really, where is he? We’re lacking energy here we need a boost” claimed San who’s now slouching on the top of his laptop

“he’s busy flirti- I mean studying with Yunho because his friend is dumb as fuck on stats” with furrowed eyebrows the red head stated his irritation which he doesn’t know too where it’s coming from

Jongho heard giggles so he looked up with confusion, “what’s funny losers”

“nothing mr, neutron star we just think you’re cute when your jeal-“ San was cut off by the sound of beeping on their door’s smart lock

“looks like he’s back from flirting” Yeosang eyed Jongho lightly teasing him

They were right it is Mingi, He greeted them and excused himself. He said he’ll be back after showering

Meanwhile, the couple insisted for a break so they moved on the couch and turned on the PlayStation to picked sackboy

Mingi got out of the shower and joined the three, there were just 2 consoles and the couple was playing so he sat down beside Jongho who’s eyes were blinking with half closed eyes trying to resist sleep

Jongho was so tired he didn’t know what he was doing, when Mingi sat down beside him he shifted his body completely to lean on Mingi’s shoulder

“hmmm you smell good” Jongho murmured tiredly and closed his eyes

Mingi as flustered as he is, wide eyes with cheeks tinted with a shade of rosy pink, fixed his position to make Jongho more comfortable sleeping on his shoulder

San and Yeosang was so immersed on playing that they didn’t notice the two fell asleep, pink-haired San turned around randomly and was shocked on what he saw of course because he didn’t expect neutron star to lean on mr. sunshine

“babe turn around real quick” Blonde-haired Yeosang did as he was told and immediately took out his phone to take a picture of sleeping Jongho leaning on newly showered Mingi while he cling on Jongho’s arm looking so like a couple

San’s instinct was to leave the two alone, his boyfriend agreed so they went on packing their things and leave as quiet as they could because they know Mingi is a light sleeper

They left a post it note on the television,

“Look at what we sent you *insert winking face”

Mingi woke up first, but still he waited for Jongho to wake up before moving. Not so accidentally, he peaked through the other’s shirt and saw the pendant of the necklace he bought years ago

“so you so wear it, you just changed the chains so I won’t notice it?” the golden-haired boy pointed out and giggle at the thought of it

Jongho slightly groaned slowly opening his eyes,

“are you awake already?” the other asked causing Jongho to realize he’s been sleeping on Mingi’s shoulder

He was super shocked and playing their position on his mind again made him freeze for a moment while blood rush up to his face that led him to cover his face

“h-how long was I asleep on your shoulders?” he stuttered trying so hard to hide his face with his sweater paws still leaning on Mingi’s shoulder

“not that long, you could sleep longer if you want to, I’ll be here with my shoulders” Mingi responded

“why would I sleep more when I just woke up idiot” Jongho’s blushing went up until his ears luckily Mingi can’t see them because he’ll point it out and tease Jongho about it

They stayed like that for few more minutes until Jongho was the first one to stand up, finally calmed his aggressive gay panic

When Jongho stood up Mingi reminded him of what just happened with one statement, “you’re cute when you lose your cool and blush I kind of want to see it again”

_What was that what the fuck was that._ Jongho screams internally as he walked to his room

Mingi wasn’t joking with what he said. Although he seems like it, he’s serious, he was longing for that Jongho since forever, kissing Jongho on the cheek all of a sudden is one of his attempts but the other always reacted violently

The sticky note caught his attention so he checked what was it and immediately made it his home screen, not lock screen because he’s not that brave yet. YET

⚡⚡⚡

It’s Saturday meaning grocery time for Mingi. Jongho was supposed to ask if he can come but when he went outside his room Yunho was already waiting on their sofa

“Good morning Jongho! Mingi asked me to come with him to the supermarket I hope you don’t mind” Yunho greeted him first thing

“huh why would I, at least he has someone with him today” irritation is by Jongho’s side again but he managed to smile at yunho

His phone rang before he could get a sip of his water,

“I need your intelligence on my business proposal, come over I’ll cook for you”

Seonghwa texted him to seek help because apparently, Jongho is good at ideas. He immediately changed his clothes and went to Seonghwa’s dorm

“Darling could you open the door for Jongho? My hands are full” Seonghwa’s voice could be heard outside as their dorm is not sound proofed

Hongjoong welcomed Jongho on their flat, nope this isn’t the first time Jongho’s here so the two of them knows each other

“oh wow even fashion students looks normal during weekends” Jongho claimed by looking at what Hongjoong was wearing, a white tank top and summer shorts. The both of them laughed on the way to the kitchen were Seonghwa was cooking

“finally, someone more helpful” exhaled the dark-haired boy because apparently, Hongjoong’s ideas are limited to fashion only

Seonghwa left the beef boiling and invited Jongho over their big ass study room which half of it is full of fabric scraps and sketches and the other half is very tidy, obviously the tidy one is not Hongjoong’s

He showed his work to Jongho and waited for what he will suggest, senior business majors are tasked to make a business proposal given a specific product and Seonghwa was assigned integrated pens for tablets

After exchanging ideas, they proceeded to revise the proposal and went outside to prepare for lunch. Jongho helped arranging the table as the food is getting cooked

“Hongjoong food is ready come out your room now!” Seonghwa called from the dining are, the other came jogging to the table

Before Jongho could even take a bite on his food Hongjoong asked him, “I heard you met Yunho? how was it” he could not resist to laugh because all he appointed Yunho was the dumb fuck on statistics

“he’s fine just dumb, really friendly too and a good cook. I guess that’s how Mingi clicked with him so fast that he brought him home a week after they knew each other” blowing the piping hot beef stew on his spoon Jongho responded casually

Hongjoong and Seonghwa gave each other a look and just laughed it off. After they finished eating, Jongho said he needs to go home now. When he left Hongjoong expressed his confusion to Seonghwa

“Does he know Yunho has a boyfriend and he’s really just seeking help to Mingi because he might fail his statistics unit?” Seonghwa tugged the other on the sofa inviting him to sit on his lap so he could rest for a while hugging his boyfriend

“I mean Yunho and Wooyoung is one of the hot couples on the campus, they were even featured on the daily talk on the uni’s website” He answered almost closing his eyes as he was sleepy

Hongjoong faced Seonghwa giving him a peck on his forehead, “this is taking too long, why can’t one of them just confess, it’s really obvious that they like each other” the blue-haired boy complained

“I think the both of them is already coming out of their buds, they just need a little more push” the other claimed

“okay enough of Jongho and Mingi, Im sleepy let’s cuddle pleassseee” Seonghwa requested opening his arms waiting for Hongjoong to take his arms

On Jongho’s way home Yeosang sent him a message together with a photo of Yunho and Mingi giggling on the cereal isle of the supermarket

“look at what we saw, yunho and mingi attracting ants?”

Yeosang teases with a bit of twists in his words so Jongho knew what exactly his friend is saying

“don’t disturb me it’s a weekend for fuck’s sake” he replied as he entered the password on their apartment

“oh hey you’re back, could you hand me my phone I forgot I put it beside the candle on your left” Mingi asked while putting the groceries on their respective places

As a good roommate, Jongho reached for the phone and accidentally saw Mingi’s lock screen that left him asking a question Mingi didn’t expect to come out of Jongho’s mouth

“the two of you makes a good couple”

Mingi was very confused on what Jongho is talking about until he handed him his phone lighting up showing his lock screen, the photo him and Yunho took when they imitated the fusion scene on dragon ball so he just laughed at Jongho but before he could deny it the other fastened his phase to go to his room

He didn’t think it would affect Jongho like that because on the next few days Jongho became so distant to him.

⚡⚡⚡

During their break Jongho decided to go to the library in hopes to get a peaceful lunch but the couple tagged along with him so now the three of them is at the library fortunately there where seats left

“did you receive Seonghwa’s message?” San asked while he brings out his things because he plans to study

“we’re all invited this Friday for a sleepover” Yeosang added while munching on the jelly he stole from San’s bag

“all of a sudden? who else is coming?” skimming through his notes Jongho asked hoping a specific person not to come

“they said it’s for celebrating the end of this semester. Everybody will come and oh you’ll see a new face! My best friend” San nods besides Yeosang who is now holding his phone

“im gonna get a drink watch my things” he announced to the two as they do their things

As Jongho walked away San nudged his boyfriend, “Mingi said Jongho thinks him and Yunho is a thing since Jongho saw his lock screen”

“it was your fault because you asked me to send that picture from the supermarket idiot” the other claimed chuckling to the thought of Jongho getting the wrong ass idea

“im an idiot now huh you were the one who took the picture in the first-place bitch” San pouted while whining to his boyfriend

“stop pouting or I’ll French kiss you here San” cupping San’s cheeks, Yeosang whispered on his left ear that caused a flush creeping up his cheeks

“damn why are you aggressive early in the morning mister we’re in a library reserve that in bed later” San stammered

“well, it’s been a week im hungry” Yeosang gave San a peck on his cheek and gestured he should continue on what he’s doing

“excuse me this is a library” someone murmured causing the two to glare where it came from

“woah there lovely birds don’t throw hands here” Jongho came back with three drinks on hand and handed it to them

After a while, some students leaves the library and new student comes, the three of them doesn’t have classes until another two hours. They are all bio majors so they have majority of their classes together

San taps the table and pointed on one of the doors on the library, “look who’s coming here” the other two looked at where San pointed

It was Mingi. When San waved at him, he saw the vacant seat beside Jongho so he took the chance to talk to him, Jongho is fixated on his papers so Mingi had to tap his shoulders for him to notice he took the seat beside Jongho. The other two just minded their business, or so all of them thought

“I heard you’re getting pretty good terms with Wooseok now that he’s back from his play” Yeosang blurted out which confused San and Jongho but he nudged his boyfriend so San knew it’s one of Yeosang’s tricks

“oh yeah right that hot senior from the engineering department? Damn nice catch Jongho” San kicked Jongho under the table lightly and gave him a signal so Jongho nodded with what was said

Mingi is visibly seen very shocked and confused. Not so coincidentally, Jongho’s phone vibrated showing Wooseok calling. Mingi just watches what Jongho does, unable to speak because he thought he’s losing his chance to clarify things with Jongho

Jongho excused himself from the library and packed his things because Wooseok asked him to meet Wooseok at the cafeteria. Right when Jongho left, Mingi let out a sigh and massaged his temples

“better act soon Mingi” San advised him

_Friday’s gonna be fun._ Yeosang just smiled sheepishly and continued to scroll through his phone

⚡⚡⚡

It’s Friday so that means it is the day they are having a sleep over at Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s place. Their classes are over now so both Jongho and Mingi is home preparing their things to bring later

Jongho rarely comes out of his room now so when he was sitting on the couch Mingi took the chance to finally talk to him

“so about you and Wooseok, any progress?” He started off asking that specific question so he knows if he still has a chance

“why are you asking? Nosy as ever huh” the other replied while scrolling through his phone

Mingi keeps his distance just in case, Jongho is at the couch and he’s sitting on the dining table, of course he could feel the awkwardness this never happened before and it hurts Mingi

“just curious? Afterall im your friend” he replied playing with the glass he’s holding

“hmm friends” Jongho repeated. That specific word doesn’t fail to make him feel a sting when it’s pertaining to him and Mingi

Yes, they have been friends since freshman year, they have sticked together since then, not that they were forced to because their parents knew each other, it’s their choice too

Mingi’s actions always confuses Jongho, kissing him on his cheeks when he’s angry, hugging him out of nowhere, smiling at him like he was the most precious thing to exist in the world. That’s what makes it more irritating for him because he does not know if Mingi’s like that only to him or that’s just the way he is. When Yunho came that’s when he knew he’s not special to Mingi because he saw how he acted the same way to others, well at least on Jongho’s sight

Mingi reached for his necklace and gently fiddles it contemplating if he would still clarify everything to Jongho and finally confess or just leave it as it is giving up on his first love. In his head he could hear what Yunho told him, _“if he’s really precious to you then you need to make him understand so he doesn’t hurt more”_

“about me and Yunho we are-” before he could even explain Jongho stood up and said they needed to leave or else they’ll be late

_Why does he always manage to push away the conversation whenever I mention Yunho? Im trying to clear things up Jongho._ Mingi worried as he picks up his bag and followed Jongho outside

They were the first ones to arrive at the place, Seonghwa told them they could laze around while waiting for the others. Seongjoong’s flat is huge compared to theirs, it has a wider living room and kitchen area plus it has a second floor, rooms are located there and the room on the first floor is their study room

“Mingi come here on the study room for a sec” Hongjoong stated inviting him to enter the room

This was the first time Mingi enters the study room and he already expected it to be kind of messy as one of them is a fashion major. Hongjoong opened one of his jewelry drawers and got something in a small box and handed it to other

“I think it’s better if I give this back to you” Mingi’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and as soon as he opens the box, he wondered why was it on hongjoong’s hand

“Jongho donated it to me few days ago he said he doesn’t need it anymore and I could someday use it on one of my look sketches” the other explained seeing Mingi’s expression

Mingi was angry when he heard that Jongho doesn’t need it anymore, but more importantly his heart was crying and his brain couldn’t function for a moment

“Seonghwa told me the story behind that necklace so I gave it back to you, you can stay here for a moment I’ll just say an excuse. Come out whenever you’re ready” right when Hongjoong closed the door tears welled up on his eyes

Although he got it for the two of them to celebrate their moving out of campus dorms, it also made a special meaning for the two of them even though he thought the other wasn’t wearing it the whole time. On every moment, the necklaces were there to capture memories and for Mingi, throwing it away also means cutting ties with him and ending their friendship

Jongho’s pendant was a sun because it resembles Mingi and Mingi’s pendant was a crescent moon resembling Jongho. In short, when one wears it, it means that they have the other one with them whenever and wherever they go

_“over a fucking misunderstanding... you avoided me for days... is this what they call heartbreak?”_

Mingi silently wailed whilst clutching the necklace on his hand. He was there for almost half an hour hopefully the others won’t notice, he hoped that no one would ever notice. He’s decided to just end it right there and then so he removed his necklace as well but put it both on his side pocket as he got out of the room

“so what do you think of my sketches? Im sorry I haven’t been able to dust up there” Hongjoong immediately covered for him before the others could even mention how Mingi’s eyes were kinda swelled up and his nose is pretty red

“I didn’t know you were into fashion” San said as he looked to Hongjoong asking for anything but Hongjoong just shrugged

“we have allergens here do you want to take one? Hongjoong’s been sleeping a lot so he always forgets to clean his side of that room” Seonghwa added to make it more believable

The only people that they are waiting is Yunho and Wooyoung, they said they were running late because they had to wait for the desserts they were asked to bring since Seonghwa could not get them today

Few minutes later, the two of them arrived and the whole flat was noisy because of whining and complaining of both sides, when everybody calmed down Yeosang introduced Wooyoung

“hey Jongho this is Wooyoung the new face I was talking about!” Wooyoung went to where Jongho was seated and scanned him

“okayyy? Now I see it Mingi” what he said confused Jongho and Jongho only so Wooyoung let out a high note laugh

“Wooyoung, Yunho’s boyfriend” he introduced himself offering his hand for a handshake

Jongho’s eyes widen, shocked because of the statement he kinda screamed _huh?_

“oh you didn’t know I had one? Explains the cold treatment to me” Yunho laughed on the other side of the couch

Jongho glanced to Mingi before he shook hands with Wooyoung,

“Jongho, Mingi’s friend” he introduced back to him while taking quick glances to his room mate

Yeosang was heard expressing his shock so everyone turned to him, “you don’t have your lucky charm? That’s new” Hongjoong slapped his face because of that, he thought he had it under control. Although he hoped the two of them could talk privately so they could reconcile again, he’s tired of their misunderstanding, everybody hated seeing the both of them not being their usual self

“it’s useless now, it’s fine it’s not like I needed it to function normally” Mingi answered while scrolling through his phone, biting his bottom lips as it quivered at what he said, it’s not what he meant but his emotions ate him up like a steak

Jongho could not believe at what he heard, now he regrets donating the necklace to Hongjoong. Clenching his fist Seonghwa asked if he could use the bathroom for a moment, the older led him to the bathroom right beside the laundry area

“Everybody! get changed on your pajamas and might as well I’ll announce that we only have two extra mattresses and one vacant room with only one bed, me and Seonghwa will sleep in my room you guys could use his” arranging the cards and games they will use later, the blue-haired one announced

It’s a Friday and the end of the semester so Wooyoung insisted for them to drink, everybody agreed after a few pleadings so now they are arranging the drinks after getting drinks

“damn who got the bad people nsfw pack you really want to get deep to everyone” Seonghwa exclaimed

“nah they just badly wanna know how far you guys are on your sexual lives” San pointed to Yeosang who is giggling at the corner

After preparing exactly at 11:30 pm, all of them sat down on the living room, Seonghwa, Jongho, Wooyoung, San sat on the couch while Yunho and Mingi sat on the floor near the table, Hongjoong is also seated on the floor he’s just in between his boyfriend’s legs

While drinking, they played sorts of competitive card games and board games and Hongjoong said he’ll not ask them to play while tipsy again because they were so chaotic

Having high tolerance of alcohol, Mingi is still sober or maybe because of what he’s feeling now that the alcohol is not taking effect. They were drinking vodkas and tequilas no wonder the couples are all either making out or just all over each other

“hey stop making out, Mingi and Jongho is getting out of place” Seonghwa noticed that the two of them is just scrolling through their phones

Tipsy Yeosang broke his and San’s make out session to collect both phones and smirked when he saw their wallpapers, “look at these two, they both have this as their home screen you guys didn’t even thank me for the photo fuckers” it was the photo Yeosang took when they were over their apartment

When he held the phones side to side to show everyone what he is talking about, the two of them were so red and wide eyed, of course they didn’t look at each other because they are embarrassed. Instead, they both drank a shot of tequila

They didn’t think that the other liked it to so they kept it themselves. Now thoughts are coming in every direction of Jongho’s mind, he’s starting to think that maybe he was wrong that maybe he’s really special to him and those were just misunderstanding on his part. Mingi? Just staring at nothing

“gather around, we’re playing put a finger down, let’s refrain from playing competitive games they might be homeless if we continue that mess” everyone surrounded the table as soon as Wooyoung called them

“first to run out of 5 fingers, makes out with the second loser” complains were heard because that’s not the punishment they knew playing that game

“suckers! then be competitive so you don’t make out with someone’s boyfriend duh” Wooyoung defended his rule

“for I know you just want to see who kisses the best out of everybody here so I guess we’re having 4 rounds” Yeosang stated rolling his eyes to his best friend

“don’t expose me dumbfuck, your salty because I said you don’t kiss that good than San and fyi I have kissed everybody here except these 2 singles here” pointing at the two, Seonghwa was concerned but they were already seated in a circle ready to play

“yunho are you okay for Wooyoung being like that” Yunho claimed that he knows how his boyfriend is and he accepts that

“I’ll go first, put a finger down if you’re not in a relationship as of the moment!” Wooyoung screamed enjoying the game already by himself, he planned to make Mingi and Jongho lose of course so they face each other finally, he too was tired of how the two of them is dealing with this huge misunderstanding

“me next! Put a finger down if you’re a junior” as most of them are juniors it was the only attack Hongjoong could think of

“eyyy that’s not how you play! What a loser” San complained

“put your finger down first before complaining” sticking out his tongue, Hongjoong teased the others

“shut up it’s my turn now!” Yeosang shushed everyone looking specifically at the two who was bickering

Ready to expose someone he smiled suspiciously, “put your finger down if you’re in love with your roommate!”

“I didn’t know you are dumb too, you just attacked yourself” Yunho pointed out laughing

Let’s not forget some of them are tipsy so they laugh at the simplest thing

“I have other intentions, Wooyoung please control your boyfriend” putting a finger down himself he focuses on Jongho’s hand who slowly put down a finger

“oh my fucking god see? Can one of you make a move so this end and we’re all happy” confused of what Yeosang said, the others scanned the living room

“I think we’re having a loser soon, San your turn!” Wooyoung claimed

“yeah right, put a finger down if you own a cartier watch” he laughed as he attacked Wooyoung and Yunho who has a couple cartier watch

“what a loser, we have a goal here San can’t you see” Wooyoung bent one of his fingers down whilst complaining

They all look at Jongho anticipating his attack if either he’ll play safe or risk more, “put your finger down if you’re not a virgin behind anymore”

“damn playing safe huh?” Wooyoung exclaimed with 4 fingers down

“wait I thought it’s just Hongjoong receiving the donkey” wide eyed Yeosang pointed at Seonghwa’s 2 bent fingers. “just say dick, donkey’s weird. This is a two-way relationship kids we switch sometimes” blue-haired boy claimed clinging on his partner’s arm as Seonghwa leans on his shoulders hiding his blushing face

“ok tunnels as you said, now put a finger down if you’re a science related major” giggling with his attack Yeosang expressed his disfavor by throwing a throw pillow straight at Yunho’s face

Maybe it was due to his tipsiness but he didn’t want his boyfriend kissing Wooyoung again as it seemed on the fingers left on everyone’s hand, “I don’t want San kissing your boyfriend again why didn’t you think of a better attack giant ass college student”

“Why are you so sure I’ll be kissing your boyfriend? We have Jongho with 4 fingers put down too” teasing is Wooyoung’s specialty and he’s now having fun seeing jealous people in front of him, jealous that their ‘partner’ is going to be kissed by him

“Seonghwa the decision is yours; you know what to do” giving a signal, Wooyoung winks across the room where Seonghwa is seated

They had planned it, well at least Wooyoung and Hongjoong. They planned to make one of them act, all they have to do is make one either Mingi or Jongho a loser and the other loser will be Wooyoung so it isn’t suspicious

Whispering to Seonghwa, Hongjoong suggested the perfect attack that can make Jongho and Wooyoung the losers, “put a finger down if you can drive a motorcycle”

Jongho denied that he can’t drive a motor bike at first but as soon as San pulled a picture of him riding one of it he finally gave up on denying it taking glances at Mingi, he was hoping Mingi wasn’t liking this commotion and he is but he cant do anything, he was just watching the whole situation silently while nibbling on his lip’s skin

“oh yeah im gonna see if mr. neutron star here is a good kisser” emphasizing every word, Wooyoung was waiting for any sign of Mingi acting up but he was just there watching everyone

Yeosang of course immediately sensed what everyone was trying to do, “wait this is gonna be his first kiss with a guy, my baby is growing up now” adding fuel to the fire, Mingi’s ear ringed but he was too late because Wooyoung was already leaning forward initiating the kiss

Wooyoung knew that at that moment he was going to cup Jongho’s cheeks while he leans towards him, someone will push him away.

“I can’t take it anymore” making known his jealousy and frustration, Mingi stood up abruptly and reached for Jongho’s wrist whose hands were forming a fist and immediately pulled Jongho towards his direction. Both his hands went up to the other’s cheeks as he leaned for a kiss.

Everything happened in a flash, Jongho’s eyes widened at the moment their lips touched, not only he was holding his breath, everybody on the flat too, they finally witnessed this scene

Mingi was about to pull out of the kiss not until Jongho kissed back, their tongues danced with each other like graceful ballerinas dancing on their first recital. It wasn’t intense instead it was so sweet and fresh, they felt they were bathing together in a pool of fresh honey with slices of all kinds of citrus fruits

They were longing for this moment; they were glad that this is what happened. Finally, they could now feel assured that it was each other they love, it was each other that they find the need to see each morning to feel energized and function all through out the day

Running out of air, Mingi pulled away first holding Jongho’s shoulders as he bows down and pant also hiding his face, “You’re cute when you get serious” Jongho claimed smiling so gummily pulling Mingi in a hug

“bravo!” the others clapped and laughed at what they witnessed, the two blushed profusely as they tease them

“I can’t believe I almost stole Jongho’s first guy kiss damn what you did there was so sexy” praising the taller one Wooyoung demanded his boyfriend to recreate the scene

“it’s not my first kiss from a guy, Mingi stole it back when he came home drunk, he probably doesn’t remember it so he was so aggressive earlier” Jongho cleared out the claims of his first kiss from a guy

After a lot of teasing, they were finally settled to sleep, the drinks? They didn’t finish it due to what happened and now they wanted to sleep

Arranging the mattresses, Mingi called Jongho on the corner asking him to come, “I think you should wear this again” reaching from his pocket, Mingi showed him the necklace

As Mingi was putting the necklace on Jongho, “so are we boyfriends now? Like officially we are dating now or...” he wondered after that sweet kiss, of course he knows Jongho enough. Mingi just wanted to hear it from him

_“of course, my sunshine, I’m all yours”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! let me know on the comments what do you think about the story!
> 
> Don't forget to vote for ateez on music show polls! Let's give them more wins this comeback!


End file.
